zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Atomsk
Condition *'Pending Points': *'Wounds': Skills Attributes *'Agility:' +20 *'Athletics:' +20 (? only) *'Endurance:' +13(A) +23(?) *'Cigarette Resistance:' +10 *'Marijuana Resistance:' +13(0/5) *'Mana:' +10 Combat *'Pistols:' +51 *'Close Quarters Combat:' +10(A) +20(?) Magic *'Lightning:' +21 *'Light:' +10 *'Gravity:' +5 *'Life:' +11(A) +1(?) *'Death:' +11(A) +1(?) *'Soul:' +11(A) +1(?) Constructive *'Ammo Creation:' +25 *'Firearm Repair:' +25 *'Teaching:' +16 *'Gardening:' +2 Knowledge *'Japanese Culture:' +20(A only) *'Chemistry:' +7 *'Astrology:' +2 *'Biology:' +2 Leadership *'Intimidation:' +15 Recreational *'Meditation:' +10 *'Dancing:' +2 Survival *'Perception:' +30 *'Stealth:' +16 *'First Aid:' +10(A only) *'Herbalism:' +10 *'Looting:' +2 Vehicles *'Driving:' +10 Affinity *'Hero:' +12 *'Kaitlyn:' +4 *'Kyle:' +1 *'Dogmeat:' +12 *'Castor:' +7 Perks *'Headband' (+50 Pistols) ** You can fire your pistols with out ammo at 2 mana a shot; half your pistols skill counts towards free daily mana for ammo. Mana does not stack and resets each day. *'Dual Wielding' (+30 Pistols) **Increases the speed of two one-handed weapons by one apiece when wielded akimbo. *'Denizen of the Dark' (+30 Perception) **Decreases the penalties in low light to 0, and in no light to 1/2. Flaws *'Addiction' **You are addicted to a substance, be it life-threatening or not. You must have this substance in your system or it will cause negative penalties each day without. On the plus side, you suffer only half the penalties of the negative effects of the substance. Consult a DM on points earned from certain addictions. ***Addiction: Marijuana, Cigarettes. Willpower check of DC 50 for first day without, +10 for each consecutive day. **(+10) Items Weapons *'Midas (Improved (++))/Perfect:' 50/2/+10/-15 acc. from recoil 7/7 current mag; (.50 AE), (.50(+)) 7 round mag (x3) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: Pistol Whip 50/1/0 *'Lucille (Enchanted(*))/Perfect:' 55/2/+10 7/7 (+) current mag; (.45), 7 round mag (x0), (.45(+)), 7 round mag, (x7) Ignores 5 LR **Attachment: **Special: "Blast Shot" Speed -1, Lethalty -30, Accuracy +10, 5 mana per use **Special: Pistol Whip 50/1/0 **Mana: 10/10 *'SIG Sauer P226/Perfect:' 60/2/10 6/12 current mag; (.40 S&W), 12(+1) round mag (x0) Armor *'Silk Padded Chain Armor (++):' 25/-10/0/0/-5 Precision/+2 LR **Attachment: **Special: 1/2 of agility negatives to dodging bonuses *'Snake's Legacy:'(*) +5 Lethal resist, +5 Defense; **Attachment: **Special: Headband: Treat Pistols as 20 higher for purposes of free ammo. Consumables *'Handle of Scotch': (Mmm, booze!) (.5) *'Marijuana': (Mm, THC!) (x2.5 Lbs) *'Cigarettes': (Mm, nicotine!) (x30) *'Sheet of LSD': (Mm, agsdhfd!) (x100 hits) *'Alieve': (Up to 8 Tylenol? Fuck that!) (x30) *'Stack of Cash': (Useless?) *'Gunpowder +': (Makes + or ++ bullets) (x1lb 3oz) *'Cubanos': (Illegally imported, could kill a horse.) (x19) Tools * Ammo Reloading Kit: (+5 to Ammo Craft checks) (x1) *'Primed(+) Gun Repair Kit': (+10 to Gunsmithing checks) (x1) *'Frying Pan': (Not for food use.) (x1) *'Duffel Bag(+)': (Kind of heavy, but it holds a lot of shit.(50% Capacity, -15 agility, -15 attack)) Other *'Atomsk Keychain': (FLCL keychain of Atomsk, The Pirate King. Useless?) (x1) *'Bill Nye boxset': (5 books by Bill Nye. Science Rules!) *'Vintage porno': (Circa 1974, baby. Groovy.) *'Porno rag': (What you think it is) *'High School Chemistry Book(Instructional Book(+)):' +10 Bonus, 27 Successes Quick Rolls Combat *Lucille; +60 *Midas; +50 *Unarmed; +10 Magic *Light; +10 *Energy; +20 Tools *Gun repair; +60 *Reloading tool; +30 Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters